pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Excluded
Tom so Pwnt.Roarer 17:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I pwnt you first. Carinae Dragonblood 17:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) U asked 4 pic [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 18:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :b& 4 post porn nob lmr--Oskar 18:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :#No nipples. Check. :#No genitals. Check. :#Curves. Check. ::I see no issue here, Oskar =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::i thought my typing in a faggoty way would have tipped you off enough that i wasnt being serious =/--Oskar 19:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::..... --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::TITS OR GTFO.Minion 19:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::TITS OR GTFO!--Digit0l Qu33r 13:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) lol Saw the addition by Sai. P.S. Archive your talk.. my browser is so slow when typing into it.--Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 08:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Aha; he's onto the cause. Very wise Jew indeed. And about Archiving... It was explained to me once ages ago, but I didn't do it the first time, so I can't remember. YOU DO IT BISH.Minion 11:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Deep Physway If someone can take it from my page; wouldn't mind seeing people's comments on it. Minion 08:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Here's the original link; Deep Physway Minion 08:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : It's times like these that make me think of all the reasons I used to not hang on this site. Elitism sucks and "shitvoting for giggles"users should be dragonslashed to the balls. Enough said: Just because pvx shitvotes something that it doesn't mean that it's bad .--Lullysing 22:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. It goes against everything they know. It removes the use of their warriors and monk classes, tanks- They can't handle it :p Nice to see some support.Minion 22:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: i'm a pretty good wartank, so i know full well the difference between full chaos and full control over the mobs. Still i dislike people shitvoting on principle , because that's not what real vetting is hall about. To me real vetting is : you actually tried it.--Lullysing 23:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::yeah bro, your so right, pvxers are so narrow minded and cant handle guildwars--Oskar 23:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hit the nail on the head in your fit of sarcasm.Minion 23:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, PVX can't handle your glory. Anything that isn't Infuse bonder sux cause it rules. Excluded has all the answers to all PVE with his great build infuse bonder.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: The game and the tactics do change. But that doesn't mean other ways can't be good. Everything has to be evaluated on it's own merit ( Which i believe is the core of the argument) and shitvoting for shiznits is a fucked up and juvenile. I don't really have an opinion on the build itself, altho i like the fact you can adjust the number of 100bladers to taste. As for etherbonders, i find a lot of them to be jerks sadly.--Lullysing 01:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to let you know You wanted to change your name to minion c?--Oskar 18:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :This possible now? Seeing as you're now a completely different name, I assume so?Minion 18:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait a moment and i'll fix something up for you.--Oskar 18:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::K now just link it to User:Minion and it will redirect. This means you dont need the word excluded in your sig anymore.--Oskar 18:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::How do I redirect? I'm redirecting Minion to Excluded, right? Minion 18:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've done the redirect for you, User:Minion now automatically goes to your talk page. The code is #redirect User:Excluded but you dont need to do that now.--Oskar 19:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cheers! Testing testing sig-- Minion 19:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No problem--Oskar 19:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) "Cleanse The World 卍II is recruiting|Kurz|PvE HM| No Faggots, Jews or women- PM me!" Except Tat, right?Roarer 16:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, excluding Tat as a woman and Sander as a faggot.Minion 16:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Were allowed at least one since women and faggots are plural see? Outerworld 17:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You found the grammatical flaw! I'd better plan a cover-up.Minion 18:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello This ridiculous arguing could go on for a while so I would like to look it a different way. Take me on a run. Show me why it is a 5-5 build. After that, my opinion may change. IGN: Cheerful Alligator. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 13:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :thumb|300px|left Watch the other two parts aswell, and draw your own conclusions. It was a little messy in one or two rooms, but the fastest run we've done so far anyway. But I refuse to take someone who doesn't have a reason to play well nor will I attempt to impress. Minion 14:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not going to watch that video because its boring as hell. I'm quite offended and no longer have any want to make a good build out of that piece of shit you claim is 5-5. It has exactly the same problem as the UW build. You claim it is insanely easy, flawless and easily puggable. Sadly, this is only the case when you have 2 eles that do it all the time because they're too tragically bad at the game to play a build that requires any kind of cooperation, or anything that requires more than c-space. You must have loved Ursan. Other eles which do not do it all the time suck and cause most teams to wipe. A 40 minute run using cons is epically bad. Faster runs have been achieved by many teams using no cons with nearly all pugs. If you weren't so insanely bad at this game, you might see that other builds are infact a lot easier, pug friendly and harder to fail than you suggest. I've run many teams of completely new players through the deep in under 20 minutes on their first try with just a one experienced player helping. It's not hard, you're just fucking terrible. As I said before, physicalway deep is a perfectly acceptable and good way of doing it. On our first try using certain builds we achieved 15 minutes. We used a couple of tank-n-spank tactics, but the builds were only run once. Using altered tactics and improved builds it could easily achieve the same time with the same mindless, retarded c-space tactics you are so keen on. Note that about half that team was drunk. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 15:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::If played properly you can clear it in one Essence. You don't need a full conset ever for Physway to function. I did think it was easily puggable (I mean, even I can run it) but that was apparently not the case, as it defies every rule of monking, luring and aggro. However, if people read the guide, which they should, they should have enough understanding of how to run their builds to complete the run. Our 33 minute run was quite shoddy in a few areas, but for the final area, you do not need to maintain ER anyway, as the fight lasts only 10 seconds to kill Kanaxai. After all this arguing of you saying you didn't compare it to tank and spank or manlyway and then show me a screenshot of a manlyway team, really makes me think you have no idea what you're talking about. Also, I never ran Ursanway back in the day, I was a bit late at capping/maxing title.Minion 15:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I lol'd. Not the case about the eles btw; I never ER and handled a Deep run easily. Also, we don't need you to tell us whos good/bad at this game and neither do we care about your runs with 5 tanks. Wasn't logged in Roarer 16:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for that long line of irrelevant comments. Next time you want to try and be smart, try looking out for things like hammer wielding warriors in a "screenshot of a manlyspike team". [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Who exactly is running manlyspike?Roarer 16:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh btw Tom, you suck.Roarer 16:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No u. Deep Physway is alot more PUG friendly than Spiteful Spike/Manly, as Zodiac has already commented. I don't think a build so non-robust should be in Great at all, if only a few players can achieve the great times and even claim their chest each run. Minion 16:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Basically, you're wrong. And bad. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Even though you say so yourself. Minion 16:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::What? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Would you be this much of a troll shitter Andy if you didn't have a mod in your pocket? Inquiring minds want to know. P.S. we laugh our asses off in guild chat every time you post something stupid here...keep it up. 21:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Just wondering when i've exercised admin rights here, since i would assume that you're referring to me. The only votes i've threatened to remove are the ones which lack reasoning, and i haven't threatened to ban anyone. This has nothing to do with my admin rights, especially because he started it before i was even involved. Life Guardian 21:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm well aware that any argument of this kind on the internet comes along with such laughter, and don't think for a second that I'm the only one receiving it. The reason so many are copying the rating is because of the amusement they're getting from your guilds QQing. The best bit in my opinion, is the fact that this argument is along the lines of 5 against 1, and you're still failing miserably. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 21:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::How about you stop trolling and actually post some improvements in the new section on Physway.Roarer 21:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Even if we ignore the fact that even the build's creators can't get a run without fuckups in to post as a video, and the fact that you won't take one of the best deep players in the game because he "doesn't have a reason to play well," even if we ignore these two blatant signs that it isn't "pug-friendly," posting a >30min deep build is still retarded because '''nobody will run it', why? *Nobody Pugs deep, its time someone told you this, there is not much to be gained by doing it so not many people do it, and they are never enough to make a full team. *Casual guilds sometimes run deep for fun as you do, and that's great, but a team build is not necessary for these people, why? Because what they do is they say "need people for deep" in AC and they take whatever the fuck turns up, it's not necessary to run a team build if you are just doing it casually because with cons, you can do it in ~30mins with pretty much anything, as long as you have a few key skills. *And that just leaves the real pros, the ones who posess the extreme strength necessary to ball things up before killing them, they run a quick, effective build. [[User:Paranon15|'Paranon']] 09:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :What you're avoiding to realise is the reason behind the Deep's emptiness may have something to do with the lack of team coordination on PvX's part. Also, everyone has physicals, and you can take any mix of ranger, dervish, paragon, assassin, warrior. You can take mesmers, monks, eles, necromancers. The backline is built on the two most popular casters around. The build would have been further optimized for the area, like UW Physway had been, if people had given suggestions from the start instead of flame and troll. When things ball against us we have MoP and Death Blossom, so your "pro" build is of no concern to us. We are satisfied with our damage output. However you use bugs and Shadowsteps which at the given time we do not. If we glitched the two areas that you do, we will be finishing as swiftly as you. We are not pros, and we do make mistakes. The video shows us to be uncaring of speed in general, and just as long as we survive will we be happy.Minion 10:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nobody pugs deep because there is nothing to be gained from doing it, more money can be made doing UW, FoW, or DoA which is why these areas are pugged regularly, that is the reason why people don't pug deep. And the fact that "you can take any mix of ranger, dervish, paragon, assassin, warrior. You can take mesmers, monks, eles, necromancers." is exactly the reason why this build is retarded, you dont NEED a teambuild, you can take whatever you want and get the same time as you do and have as much fun as you do. Also, you clearly didn't detect the level of sarcasm in the end of my last post, spiteful spike can be done by anybody in <20mins with a little research and practice. [[User:Paranon15|'Paranon']] 10:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I would also like to point out that rather than asking me to "give my opinion to optimize it for the area", you called me a troll and asked for my vote to be removed. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 13:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Firstly, that has nothing to do with the build nor I. Take up your quarrel with Zodiac via his talk page, c? Secondly, we did have a section for improving the run and optimizing it better, but low-and-behold, because it was a sensible topic: No One Posted. They simply continued with their personal agenda. Minion 13:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey If you want to make edits like this http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Deep_Physway&diff=prev&oldid=1101410 then please check the overall score to avoid making an ass of yourself! Appreciated!--Oskar 22:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :And before you decide to get on your high horse, look at the history, when the last vote was made, and who re-edited. Moron.Minion 22:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I still enjoyed this.--Oskar 22:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Swings and roundabouts, I suppose. Enjoy your victory.Minion 22:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Let the Admins play god PvX is ran by e-peen trolls, their obviously trying their best to kill deep physway when they might as well just delete the page all together. This is the admins website, not Guild Wars players. So let the admins play god and we'll put the build on guru or something. Zodiac Meteor 17:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes please take your shit elsewhere. Physway is great but not in deep. Try listening.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Your votes don't convey that thought, X. According to all your votes it's complete trash, and any time achieved *without glitches and knowledge of the area* mean nothing. I'll be moving it back to my name-space in a few days then. Minion 19:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::All my votes...maybe you should look into that. I gave Physway --[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 19:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The whole build is that it was suppose to be PUG able. Well Deep can't do that. This is why SC is and will be better.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :if you feel me and other admins are "playing God", by all means, contact one of our Bureaucrats (listed here. I'd suggest Auron as DE and Wizardboy are no longer here at all, where as Auron keeps an eye on things, even if he doesn't edit) and tell them "I think that Phenaxkian (or whoever) guy is playing god and abusing his powers". ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't believe you are, Phenax; you are being level-headed mostly about this. More like Misery and the people who dance around him. However, I can't be doing with the hastle.Minion 19:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Read:I know auron and the community respect Misery and I know I'm being a fucktarted moron but I don't want to acknowledge the fact that I might be wrong.--TahiriVeila 20:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::OMG you are the IP that was trying to change the policy that got a dose of Misery. He's amazing--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was not the IP.Minion 06:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Anyone involved in the Physway drama, please read this... Hey Guys, I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the summer heat. Maybe it's the aggravation I've been suffering at the hands of unruly teens lately. Or maybe I'm just tired and cranky. Regardless of the cause, let me inform all of you that I am ridiculously fucking tired of this drama. So ridiculously fucking tired of it, in fact, that I would like all of you to know that it is ending now. I don't care who you are, I don't care which side of the argument you're on, and I really don't fucking care if you're right or not. From now on, if you can't be constructive concerning these issues and not shit all over the wiki like a homeless man who's eaten one too many garbage corndogs every single time you think someone's perspective is invalid, then I will end it. Thank you in advance, [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:11, 6 August 2010 (UTC) :Next time, instead of taking shit from your teenagers, just slap a bitch ^___^--TahiriVeila 00:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is time you go...grab a shot gun...and kill yourself a texas turtle. It will help...trust me.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you fuck off already.--TahiriVeila 00:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Judging by a few of your posts, you must be new to PvX! My name's Danny, and I'd like to personally welcome you to the go-to source for quality builds within the Guild Wars community. Around here, things are very simple. We follow a policy known as Real Vetting in regards to voting on builds, and we uphold that policy and all policies supporting it in a very forceful manner. (Some call this elitism or bandwagon-ing, but, with its guidance we've managed to survive through everything ArenaNet's thrown at us over the years.) Generally, these policies are easy to invoke and most people recognize the issues at hand regarding any given build. Occasionally, however, there comes a time where recognized experts must be deferred to. During these times of what we call "drama," we turn to users who have proven themselves within the community. These users are often already serving in administrative roles because of the talents and qualities which they have already proven. Even if this is not the case, these users are easy to spot, as they're often the users that other users will reference when casting votes or making statements. If you take issue with one of these users, I am sorry to say that there is likely no recourse for you in the immediate sense. If you have the perseverance, you are more than welcome to try your hand at earning respect - although you should not expect it immediately, if ever. If you don't desire to take that route, you can always attempt to converse intelligibly and respectfully via MSN. (Conversations on the wiki tend to end up flooded with responses created by the numerous retards that have taken up residence on PvX.) I would like to reassert that intelligence and respect are key attributes here - belligerence will only earn you contempt. In any manner, you are expected to back up any claims contrary to a resident expert using specific facts, namely screenshots. Even then, however, you should not necessarily expect acceptance. We can be quite picky about what we keep around, especially when it comes to highly contested builds. tl;dr: PvX is not democracy, it is not nice, and it probably doesn't like you. If you're not willing to get on your knees for a while and suck your way up, you'll never go anywhere. I'm Danny, and I love you. Daññy 04:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :This should be our welcome template. Life Guardian 05:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :: All I heard is : We're pvx. We are condescending bastards. We think we're better than everyone else, so fuck you and sit on it.--Lullysing 17:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) UW Physway Unfortunately, that has already been vetted by the community and no longer belongs to you. You are free to copy the page to your userspace, but you cannot move it. Life Guardian 07:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The community don't want it on their database.Minion 07:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the community doesn't want Deep physway. Considering that uw physway is meta among pugs, it will remain on pvx in the buildspace. Life Guardian 08:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I've been lead to believe it is no longer meta, and therefore not worth storing. It's only being used in a few alliances. I would like to add that Tweetway is supposedly 60-90 minute runs, which leads me to wonder when you would be able to call a team an SC team or not. Or is it simlpy the composition?Minion 08:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::An excellent question. It appears in the time following the sf nerf that we didnt really pay attention to tweetway. If you notice on the ratings page, no one who actually comes to this site regularly voted. If wikia got their goddamn act together i'd checkuser them, but im guessing TWWT just got together a handful of guildies and powervoted it into great. I'll get people to voice their opinions on it. Life Guardian 08:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Since we're on the subject of votes/physway; I think it needs a look over as to why it was down-voted and if the reasons are valid since the heavy build-editing. FIxes to the sins (and nec in a second) have been made. Minion 08:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Doing fow atm. Say which votes you have an issue with and ill look over them in a bit. Life Guardian 08:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Shadow Form Slayer, Andy and Babes mostly. I've spoken to Babes and fixed some issues s/he had with the specifics of the necro bar. So for that reason Andy needs to re-vote also, as well as SFS.Minion 08:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) MQSC MQSC 9 minutes Just for lulz.Minion 12:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) teh blacklist, huh? porque? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:46, 8 August 2010 (UTC) :Something irritating that happened last night. I shan't bore you with the anecdote, but I was just venting.Minion 13:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's why I lift weights/jog. Blowing off steam is easier irl than on teh internets. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:02, 8 August 2010 (UTC) :::Well, in my current form, I'd only be able to "blow off steam" irl, for about 5 minutes before I collapse. Need to get one of those weight machines me thinks... Minion 14:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tom so weak. Outerworld 14:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Srsly! Last week I managed 5 pushups, and yesterday I made 15. gg?Minion 14:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::: wank more or do someones sister (seems to be the cool thing to do around these parts :D)...better way to vent yo..either way, better to be blacklisted than a cock sucker. Except on pvx, 1:suck cock 2:be loved 3:win [[User:Jayson Rayne|''Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 17:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Tom so BLACKLISTED Love, --Digit0l Qu33r 16:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :You wouldn't know, but this has happened before in Thay; so I really don't care in the slightest as I know what's going to happen next. Gyre=Jim. Obtw, lf guild!Minion 17:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) fucking cry about it--TahiriVeila 17:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Are you offering a shoulder or what? if not gtfo, if yes fgt. Minion 17:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::not in dth like you said eh?--Digit0l Qu33r 17:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Been accepted, just wondering whether I should leave Ben/Chris seeing as they'd rather stick with me. Waiting for a bit.Minion 17:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can join if you want tom I dont care lol. Outerworld 18:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude I was away for a while, what happened with the guild? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 09:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, there was drama for a bit, we moved everyone from one guild to another; basically just changing the name. Might make things easier when finding an alliance- XIII wasn't liked much. You coming back?Minion 10:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I just got an invite from Roarer :) [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 11:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I just got fucking blown up. Q.Q Roarer 12:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :How? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 13:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Boom.Roarer 13:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::l2physics?Minion 13:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::l2stfu Roarer 13:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I just blew you the fuck up? cba to log in-- 22:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :: No, not you Sander.Roarer 15:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No sleep, fire alarms at 2:25 am. Drunkards rampaging outside. Good lord the people on my corridor are noisy.--Chieftain Alex 07:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ha. Everyone recovering from Freshers, I assume? Enjoy your stay in Hell. OLOLOLOLOLOLOL.Minion 09:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) sigh You constantly say... "tank and spank"... its annoying to read. dfjalkdjfalsjfdalskfdjalskdjfalskieiwoqk302392©balls. there. we're even. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 07:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant to say "Tank'n'Spank" kk?Minion 07:07, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Stonin' spamma I'm not a frequent player of that build - or guild wars for that matter - but I wonder how energy is when you are not running Ele Attune, seeing you are pretty much spamming a 15e skill. --Brandnew 16:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Glowstone suffices. Leaving you a free elite slot for either more damage or support. Random rupt skills or 20s recharge ench strips don't really synergise with this bar; it's role is more support-based. My suggestions can already be seen on the Stoning spammer page. It's a bar I run frequently in RA.Minion 17:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) '''Efficient generic Stoning / ' Optionals: first slot *Ash Blast (most common) *Ward of Stability (fucks up hammer wars/ KD sins) Second slot *You're All Alone! (most common) *It's Just a Flesh Wound! (Best cleaning for your team) *Ether Prism/Energy Boon (self-survival skills)Minion 18:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi You fat fuck. That is all. --Arrogant Bastard 23:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I know you <3 me rly.Minion 00:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Similar heading but Get the fuck over here c? - also the build uses special headgear to increase the damage by a factor of 36--Chieftain Alex 00:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Check history Tom k? also I had an awesome night out tonight.. engineering lecture with free beer and pizza. = win much? --Chieftain Alex 19:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::ZOMG MOTHERFUCKING WIN.Minion 15:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) here to help hi guys i want to contribute to my wiki. this is mine now k? Minion 05:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I hereby request adminship for wikia for excluded. Chieftain Alex 00:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC)